Red Ribbon
by Yashshii-Soshite-Mujaki
Summary: dm and hg are pulled together in an odd way. hp is hiding something. set in 7th year. DMHG; HPRW; NLGW
1. Prolouge

**Red Ribbon Notes:**

I figured that writing a small prologue to catch everyone up with the setting would be better than inserting bits into the story. This way we all start on the same page, and I think it's less confusing.

Prologue:

Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort at the end of his 6th year. Most of the Death Eaters have been captured and placed into Azkaban.

People Who Died:

Narcissa Malfoy; Percy Weasley

People who are Dating in the Story: {Eventually} Hermonie Granger and Draco Malfoy; {Secret} Harry Potter and Ron Weasley; {Open} Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley.

okay, on with the story! Sasha [ ]


	2. Chapter 1

_**Red Ribbon**_

Started on 03/08/2004 at 2.19 P.

Written By: Yashshii-Soshite-Mujaki / Sasha 

Notes: Set in the summer before their 7th year.

_Chapter one: Part one [ Rapture ] Hermonie Granger POV_

'When two people are destined for each other, their little fingers are connected with a red string tied with two knots. It may take your whole life to find your other half, but when you do you find yourself in Rapture.'

- That snippet kept running through my head all during summer vacation. My mother and father told me that tale when I was a little girl. I'm still searching for my other half. -

"Hermonie, the posts' here," Mrs. Granger called up the stairs, pushing her thoughts out of her head.

"Thanks, Mum!" She said, going down the stairs of her home. The usual school letter containing her book list and a note saying she was Head Girl was in the envelope.

- Head Girl? Me?! - "Mum, Dad! I got Head Girl! I'm Head Girl this year!" Hermonie shouted, feeling very excited.

"I'm so proud of you, honey!" her mother said, hugging her.

"Excellent job! Head of your class and Head Girl of the school. We'll have to celebrate tonight. Where would you like to go eat? The French restaurant? Maybe a bit of money is due as well, since you've worked so hard," her father said, caught up in his thoughts.

Hermonie was happy, to say the least. "Thank you, Dad, Mum. This is such a good day!"

She wasn't the same bushy-haired bookworm girl from before. In the past year, her body had filled out and she had put a smoothing charm on her hair. Hermonie was really quite the stunner. And the little violet dress in the shop window she had lusted after was hers. A small black envelope addressed to Hermonie lay forgotten from her, until she got back from dinner and shopping.

"What's this? Something from Harry or Ron maybe?" Hermonie said, opening the letter.

Inside there was a red note with silver writing saying:

_'Do you hold the other end of my red ribbon?'_

"Must be some kind of joke or something," she mused and tossed the envelope into her trunk of school things.

_Chapter one: Part two [ Euphoria ] DM POV _

Draco Malfoy was lounging about his rooms when his personal house-elf popped in to deliver his mail. He had received the usual Hogwarts letter and a note stating he was Head Boy this year. Feeling pleased with himself, he saw a love letter from Pansy, which he instantly burnt, and a black envelope, which he opened.

'Have you the other knot of my red ribbon?'

"Right then," Draco said, feeling a bit confused. "This could possibly be a joke from Blaise or some sick thing from Pansy."

Draco decided to just throw the note into his Hogwarts trunk and would ask about it later.

Draco Malfoys' home life had changed dramatically over the past few months. His father was in Azkaban, his mother had committed suicide, and he was living on his own. The Wizingmont High Court had decided that since his birthday was October 31, he could take care of himself until he became of age.

His personal life had changed as well. At the beginning of their 6th year, he declared himself to be against Lord Voldemort and anyone who was with him. After putting up with years of his fathers' encouragement toward evil, Draco finally decided to turn his father in. Draco's personality was much different than before.

Without his father leaning on him, Draco could act freely and be himself. Draco liked to take Angel Dust. Because then he could finally be in his own personal Euphoria, away from everyone else.

The people at Hogwarts were in for a big surprise when he came onto the Hogwarts Express.

End of Chapter One.

_Extra Notes: Sorry it was sort of short. It will become longer as the plot gets more complex. I decided Draco's birthday was Oct. 31, since I don't really know when it is and I don't remember it being mentioned in any of the books. If anyone does know, it'd be cool to tell me. I'm not sure where Draco gets his Angel Dust either. Lets just day he makes it himself. Having never taken Angel Dust, I apologize if I don't describe the effects of it properly. I'm only going on what I've read. Anyways, Like it hate it? Review please! Thanks, Sasha_


End file.
